


Puppies and Playthings

by tielan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Buffy Wishverse, F/F, F/M, Multi, Non Consensual, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why should puppies have all the fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies and Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Wishverse Fic-a-thon of May, 2004. It was written for anna_maria who requested Anyanka and Vamp!Willow (shippy or not), with humour as a nice option. I couldn’t quite manage humour since I know neither Anyanka, nor Vamp!Willow with anything bordering on expertise.

The puppy had been playful today. He’d strained at the chains as Willow ran her fingers down the inside of his thigh, gently rubbing the soft material of his pants against his crotch. The muffled sounds he’d made were closer to moans of pleasure than screams of pain.

That was fun.

Willow always had fun.

She didn’t always ride the puppy; she wasn’t always in the mood. But when she was in the mood, and when she got him going, she enjoyed it. Sometimes she saw the hints of self-hatred in his eyes as he thrust, and that pleasure was so much better than anything physical she gained from the ride.

Willow had tugged his pants back on, and, as a farewell present, dug her fingernails into the blisters she’d left from the other day. His scream echoed pleasantly in her ears all the way back to the room she shared with Xander.

She strode into her rooms and stopped, her green eyes narrowing as she regarded the woman straddling Xander on the bed.

In two strides, she had the woman by the collar and yanked her off the bed. She looked human, but wasn’t; one whiff told her that the girl was demon-based. Another told her that Xander was turned on by the girl. Which wasn’t usually a problem either.

But this place – this room – was theirs. And it was supposed to _stay_ theirs.

They’d had an agreement, and Xander had broken it.

She felt the fury rise in her, glittering febrile in her eyes, even as he spoke from the bed. “Willow,” he husked, his shirt open to the waist where the demon had peeled it open, “Would you believe I can explain?”

“No,” she said, sweetly. “I wouldn’t.” So she held her hand over the struggling girl-demon’s mouth, suffocating her by degrees. The demon struggled – stronger than a mere human, but not as strong as Willow. Still, this body was human-based - _live_ human-based - which meant it required air.

It wasn’t getting any.

After a minute, the body went limp. The girl was unconscious. Willow let it slump to the floor, and climbed onto the bed where Xander was watching.

He hadn’t interfered with her actions. He knew the rules. And he’d broken them.

Willow wasn’t entirely angry about it; after all, now she got to have fun…

“You promised, Xander,” she sang as she straddled his hips, easing her pelvis into his own and feeling him twist a little to get better pressure against her. “Now _I_ get to play.”

“Will,” it wasn’t quite a plea. He knew she wouldn’t leave him wanting – although she might leave him waiting.

“Shush,” she murmured as she bent down to kiss him. Cold flesh clung, suckled, and she sighed with pleasure as her nails dug into Xander’s forearms. It wasn’t often that she got this opportunity, and she was going to use it. Mercilessly.

She pushed his arms up over his head, and snapped the handcuffs on. He watched her with a lazy, dark-eyed smile. Whatever his claims to being a tough, vicious vampire, Xander liked a girl with a little bit of domination in her. Which was probably why Willow hadn’t had any luck getting him in the years before they’d been turned.

His shirt was peeled away, easily, and as she settled on his hips and rocked lightly, pressing kisses to his torso, moving down until she reached his pants. They peeled off his hips like a banana skin, leaving the smooth, soft flesh beneath, ripe for the tasting.

Before she was turned, Willow would never have touched a man like this. Now that she was and she did, there was a certain enjoyment to making a man – or vampire – pant and beg like a good little puppy for what she could give him.

And he was going to _beg_.

When she thought he was close enough to scream, she eased back off him. The smile grew on her lips as he groaned and thrust, trying to reach her mouth, her hands – any part of her body that would give him the satisfaction he craved.

She pressed her hands on either side of his hip, stilling his thrusts, “Behave, Xander,” she told him, dulcet as a virgin. “If you’re not good, I won’t let you out.”

He backed down, still panting, and her smile turned into a lazy grin as she climbed off the bed and sashayed her way over to the girl who still lay in the corner of the room.

 _Hmm... Pretty._ It appeared that this demon, at least, had some innate concealment; an ability to appear human, although she was, in fact, a demon.

Willow smiled as she traced her fingers down the girl’s cheek and throat, down to the pretty, cotton ‘peasant’ blouse the girl wore; white with little embroidered flowers around the neck and a  lacy edge. It tore easily, revealing a while lace bra and the upward slope of pale breasts.

Pretty.

Willow hauled the girl up and slapped her awake. Then, while the demon was slowly coming to, she pulled the girl’s arms up and fastened them into the manacles that hung down from the ceiling. They came into use sometimes in the games she and Xander would play with their prey – depending on their mood.

“What...?” The girl looked around, startled at her positioning. As she stared, Willow bent and fastened the manacles around her ankles. No escape, no kicking; a complete prisoner. Willow’s prisoner. “What are you doing?” The demon stayed in human form, soft brown eyes outraged as she regarded the circling vampire. “Get these off me, now!”

“Ah-ah-ah!” Willow said gently. “No yelling. Yelling is noisy and spoils all the fun...” Her fingers trailed up the girl’s legs, thumbs sliding smoothly up, fingers pushing the flimsy fabric of the skirt up to reveal long, slender thighs.

Yes, Xander had chosen well.

“What are you...” The girl’s hiss turned into a stifled moan as Willow ran her fingers all the way up to the apex of her thighs. Willow was well skilled at pleasure and pain, and this was going to be both.

“What’s your name?” She asked as the pretty floral skirt drifted down to the floor.

The girl wouldn’t answer.

“Anya,” Xander offered from the bed. Willow stilled, holding herself completely motionless for a moment, and heard the sheets rustle as he settled back down. _Good Xander._

Her fingers slid up, beneath the edge of the delicate panties the girl was wearing and she pinched. “What’s your name?”

‘Anya’ sucked her breath in, and growled, “Anyanka.”

And the girl was suddenly a demon; pasty white skin, veined with blue, her eyes like gimlets as they bored into Willow’s face.

“Anyanka...” Willow said, standing up so she was of a height with the demon. But she didn’t move her hands – although she moved her fingers and watched the demon _ache_. A smile grew on her lips as the name penetrated. “Patron of betrayed women?”

“You’ve heard of me?”

Willow glanced over her shoulder at Xander where he lay tied on the bed. “Perhaps I would have been calling on you by the end of the night if I hadn’t come in when I did?”

“About that...” Before Anyanka could say anything more, Willow laid one moist finger against the demon’s lips.

“No noises, now,” she murmured. “I think I’ll overlook it this time, because I’m feeling playful...” She stretched out the last word, smiling slyly.

“Will...”

“Not now, Xander,” Willow said. And she leaned forward and licked the skin over her collarbone, all the way up to the earlobe. The slightly salty taste of the flesh was odd, but a pleasant change from the spice of fear that was her usual fare with humans. Willow smiled. This was going to be fun.

She toyed with Anyanka, touching, rubbing, tasting, pinching... And as she toyed with the demon, she listened to Xander’s own muffled noises as he lay spreadeagled on the bed. The vengeance demon rose and fell, rose and fell, taunted by Willow’s skill with mouth and fingers, brought to the edge of a knife, but never permitted impalement.

By the time she allowed the demon to climax – looking once again, human, all silky-pale skin and soft firm flesh – Willow was bored.

She turned back to the bed, surveying her vampire lover. He was ready to go, hot from frustration and lustful from watching.

Slowly, Willow Rosenberg stripped out of her bodice, out of her leather pants, out of her boots, out of her underwear, while Xander Harris panted.

It was all a game. Just a game. Just a little game.

And then she climbed onto his thighs, straddled him; and teased him until he begged, threatening violence, but only returning hot, sharp desire.

Why should only puppies have all the fun?

Willow always had fun.


End file.
